<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shampoo challenge by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Milena_Econ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429260">Shampoo challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020'>fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Econ/pseuds/Milena_Econ'>Milena_Econ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Saratov challenge, Sexting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Econ/pseuds/Milena_Econ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вам показалось, что Карапузы шебутные, а Тренер это их здравомыслие, то вам показалось. Дети все в Батю. А Батя тоже с шилом в жопе и любовью к новомодным молодежным челленджам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 6 - Спецквест</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор фика вдохновился артом <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215249">Я тут марку шампуня поменял, что думаешь</a></p><p>Кинки: Секстинг, мастурбация, эксгибиционизм.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Денек выдался хуевенький — долгий, знойный, мутный, как влажная липкая жара над Лондоном, смешанная с пылью и густой вонью от машин. Вечер — еще хуевей и в прямом смысле слова, как позже оказалось. Общий чат с Карапузами, который когда-то создал Тренер для координации тренировок со своими подопечными, теперь использовали для чего угодно, кроме спорта. Нет, парни трудились как заведенные, но помимо этого пиздели и иногда знатно шокировали Тренера разнообразными современными тенденциями. Обливания ледяной водой и снятие крышечки с бутылки ногой — это еще самое невинное и милое, чем увлекалась современная молодежь. Иногда, чтобы не выглядеть уж совершенным дедом, Тренер даже принимал участие в этих их новомодных челленджах. Особенно где надо было каждый день делать по сто отжиманий или сажать деревья. Они даже развели его на челлендж Человека-паука наоборот, весь зал тогда по очереди на время скидывал с себя футболки, стоя на руках. Колин честно стянул с себя старую майку и даже не ебнулся на маты. Но таблеточку от давления потом он всё же выпил. </p><p>По большей части Тренер всё левое просто пролистывал и иногда просматривал по диагонали, чтобы не сойти с ума и не вывернуть мозги. Ну и чтобы быть в курсе происходящего в тесном пацанском коллективе. Кто чем дышит, кто чем страдает. Не собираются ли они еще какую ферму подчистить. </p><p>Иногда парни обменивались видео, иногда это были видео тренировок, а не новый рэп-хит от Эрни. Хотя, видит Бог, и рэпу Тренер был рад, если он снимался в законной локации. </p><p>Как бы Тренер не бухтел, но этот маленький чат на шестерых позволял ему чувствовать себя чуть моложе и живее, особенно когда вечером он приходил в свою старую конуру в восточном Лондоне. Недалеко от зала и стоила копейки. Выглядела, впрочем, тоже на пару пенсов, а не на фунт, когда он только въехал. Ну да и хер с ним. Тренер с пацанами сделали в ней максимальный ремонт и привели в приличный вид. Гостей привести было не стыдно, но если их до десятка, иначе становилось тесновато и чей-то жоп мог выпасть с балкона. С балконом, кстати, была реальная история, когда парни его поздравляли с юбилеем и чуть не вынесли из собственной квартиры дружной толпой. Хорошо, что Джим успел схватить его за штаны и утянуть обратно в дом. </p><p>Пока Тренер ехал в квартиру, сообщения в чате сыпались как удары в грушу, но смотреть их на ходу или сразу по приходу домой было откровенно лень. Сначала хотелось смыть плотную жару с тела, насыщенную тренировку, обработать очередные синяки, съесть что-то легкое и полезное, хотя хотелось приложиться к чему-то жирному и вредному, а потом уже херней страдать с парнями. А в том, что в чате активно творилась посторонняя херота, он вообще не сомневался. Такое оживление означало, что у парней появилась ИДЕЯ и они активно её раскручивают между собой. Тут главное вовремя их приструнить или направить буйство фантазии в нужное адекватное русло.</p><p>Уже закинув в себя салат, курицу и сделав большую чашку чаю, Тренер устроился на диванчике с ноутбуком. Скролить последние спортивные новости было лень — какая радость смотреть на потных и угашенных жарой мужиков? У него таких в зале до чертиков. Чат в телефоне снова пискнул сообщением, а потом целой очередью сообщений. Значит, кто-то что-то кинул в чат и это активно обсуждали. Ну как-то очень активно, писк не затихал. </p><p>Вздохнув и отложив ноут, Тренер дотянулся до телефона, который он кинул на другую сторону дивана, и разблокировал свой персональный пропуск в молодежный ад. Как там они говорят? Сейчас его будет кринжить.</p><p>Первым его встретил в чате здоровенный черный хер. Мокрый, в пене и с шампунем сверху. </p><p>Бэнни: О, Тренер, вы в чате!</p><p>Мэл: Йоу! Вышлите скорую Бате, он же не подготовленный!</p><p>Прайтайм: Спокуха, Мэл, думаю, Батя видел в своей жизни больше членов, чем мы все вместе взятые</p><p>Мэл: Че за намек?</p><p>Праймтайм: Пшли в личку, я расскажу тебе кое-что об ориентации</p><p>Мэл: Хуй тебе!</p><p>Джим: Кстати, Мэл, от тебя мы фото всё еще не дождались!</p><p>Мэл: Сеструха дома</p><p>Бэнни: С тобой в душе?</p><p>Мэл: В соседней комнате, дебил! Я при ней дрочить не буду на шампунь!</p><p>Праймтайм: Дрочи на хер Эрни, лошара!</p><p>Мэл: Праймтайм, сука, завали котелок. Твой восторг понятен, но я бы на твоем месте подготовился к таким расширениям горизонтов</p><p>Джим: Тренер, вы живы?</p><p>Тренер был жив, но чаю и его шортам пришел полный пиздец. Ну и к черту тот чай, кажется, ему сегодня надо будет выпить.<br/>
Шорты быстро отправились в стирку, бутылочка Джеймесона нашлась в кухонном шкафу. Посмотрев на стакан, Тренер всё-таки решил, что пить с горла пока рано, а в стакан можно еще и лед добавить к виски. Жара так и не спала к ночи.</p><p>Тренер: Что происходит? Эрни, если я узнаю, что ты решил уйти в порнобизнес…</p><p>Эрни: Всё путем, Тренер, я бы никогда! Хотя, это уже не позорно и вообще, нормальная работа! Звезды вон за бесплатно свои хоум видео палят.</p><p>Тренер: Эрни?</p><p>Эрни: Да не порно, Тренер, честно! Это шампунька-челлендж!</p><p>Тренер: Опять?</p><p>Эрни: Ну это чисто по приколу, Тренер! И строго между собой</p><p>Тренер: Умнее причины херами померяться вы не придумали?</p><p>Праймтайм: Да мы уже как бы давно… всё знаем</p><p>Эрни: Откуда это ты всё знаешь, Эмилиан?</p><p>Праймтайм: Да блядь, мы каждый день все в одной душевой моемся!</p><p>Эрни: А ну пошли в личку, расскажешь, на кого это ты палил, пока мы мылись</p><p>Мэл: Праймтайму пиздец…</p><p>Бэнни: Не спрыгивай с темы, Мэл. Где фото?!</p><p>Мэл: Ебать, вы ударенные, читайте по среднему пальцу — дома дохуя народу!</p><p>Джим: Не встает?</p><p>Тренер: Так, парни, успокоились.1. Не материмся при мне в чате. 2. Если не встает, то это еще не повод зубоскалить</p><p>Джим: Вам виднее, Тренер</p><p>Тренер: Это что еще за намеки?</p><p>Джим: Ничего, все там будем.</p><p>Тренер: Где это “тут”? </p><p>Джим: Тут — это челлендж кто запилит самую эпичную фотку со стоячим хером и шампунем на нём. Можно в труселях, можно хвастаться, как Эрни.</p><p>Эрни: А я не стесняюсь</p><p>Праймтайм: Ты всё обещаешь…</p><p>Тренер: Ладно, а в чем смысл? </p><p>Бэнни: Весело? </p><p>Тренер: А если честно? </p><p>Джим: Говнари из Академии боя кинули вызов, пока не сезон и мы им на ринге не можем объяснить у кого тут… квалификация выше. </p><p>Тренер сделал большой глоток виски. Мудил из Академии он не любил. Ближайшие соседи были связаны с нелегальными боями, грабежами и еще с черти чем. Когда-то они всем скопом пытались отметелить Джима. Когда-то дорывались до сестры Мэла. Однажды четверо мудил в подворотне у клуба попытались смутить Праймтайма, который не нашел лучше места, где отсосать Эрни. К слову, Праймтайм тогда с недовольством оторвался от увлекательного занятия, почти за член удержал Эрни от идеи нестись в бой со спущенными штанами, весьма демонстративно облизался сам, лизнул еще раз Эрни самую головку члена и уточнил, кому именно завидуют эти мимопроходящие любопытствующие сосунки? Ему или члену его парня? </p><p>Тренер, как чувствовал тогда, решил глянуть камеры снаружи и сразу выскочил, увидев толпу в адидасе из Академии. Весь цирк с эротикой в подворотне увидел из места в первом ряду. Ржал оттуда же. Пистолетом показывал путь нахер тоже практически у носа мелких ебантяев. От шока парни отошли, только дойдя до угла квартала, и даже пытались что-то там заулюлюкать и как-то там обозвать Тренера и весь их зал. Что-то там было про пидрил ебаных и всё такое. Тренер не расслышал, правое ухо немного заложило после выстрела холостым в воздух. </p><p>А еще парни вечно толкались на пьедесталах в соревнованиях и в турнирных таблицах. Иногда толкались до банально выбитых зубов и сломанных носов. Академисты весьма условно понимали, что такое честный бокс и когда в их же интересах стоит придерживаться его правил. </p><p>Тренер: Так, и как выглядел вызов от наших любимых соседей?</p><p>*файл(ы) загружен(ы) в чат*</p><p>Что за?.. </p><p>Тренер протер очки полой футболки и снова нацепил на лицо. </p><p>На первом фото был один из тренеров Академии боя, максимально забитый мышцами и всратыми татуировками голых баб, которые потеряли свои сомнительные формы на натянутой коже. Чисто номинально на нем были трусы, но фактически эта милипиздрическая полоска ткани прикрывала мужику только его мохнатые яйца, а вот член не прикрывала, и он стоял ровно на двенадцать часов, прижавшись к весьма волосатому животу. На втором фото член уже подспустился к девяти вечера и удерживал на себе банку литрового шампуня явно не местного производства. Прозрачная бутыль с ядрено-желтой жидкостью внутри была украшена почему-то яичной скорлупой и цыпленком на обертке. </p><p>Лед растаял, виски нагрелся, Тренер оценил размер проблемы и пошел за добавкой льда и второй бутылкой. Главное — настрой! </p><p> </p><p>Тренер: Ничего страшного, и не с таким справлялись.</p><p>Бэнни: Уж не знаю, как вы, Тренер, но передо мной такая проблема еще не стояла! </p><p>Джим: У меня в подвале дома бордель, но девчонки оттуда тоже впечатлились. Дали банку смазки. Никому не надо? </p><p>Праймтайм: Марка, объем, основа? </p><p>Джим: Djaga-Djaga, 200 мл., хуй пойми. Мятой смердит. </p><p>Тренер: Силиконовая дрянь из США. Отложи пока, сынок, и давайте вернемся к большому вопросу выше. Вы уже ответили, что принимаете челлендж?</p><p>Мэл: А чё они нам хуи на форум клуба постят?! Еще и Эрни к последнему клипу коммов накидали, что мы зассым и только песни орать можем. </p><p>Бэнни: Короче, я тут прикинул. Рост у этого монстра 180 сантиметров, башка по всем правилам — это ⅛ роста. Получаем 22,5 сантиметра. На фото видно, что его башка плюс минус равна члену, с поправкой на ракурс. Короче, такие дела. </p><p>Эрни: Может, это фотошоп? </p><p>Праймтайм: Я проверил, не вижу следов.</p><p>Тренер: Не можем взять длиной, надо брать чем-то другим. Хоть бы и оригинальностью постановки. </p><p>Джим: Тренер, вызов, конечно, приняли мы, но вот этот цыпленок всё-таки тренер в Академии.</p><p>Праймтайм: Если без намеков, то мы старались, Тренер, особенно Эрни, но по ходу и этот вопрос придется вам разрулить. Но есть положительная сторона — у вас будет много фоток для сексемесок и флирта онлайн. Хотите, даже пару сантиметров прифотошоплю? Не то чтобы в них счастье, но всё же. </p><p>Тренер: Вы ахуели? </p><p>Джим: Мы не материмся в чате, Тренер! А про флирт, кстати, ПТ прав. Отправите фотку Академии, победите, все мамки района будут ваши. И папики тоже.</p><p>Тренер: Вы еще давайте распечатайте и в зал повесьте при входе.</p><p>Мэл: А что? Вот придет к вам какой гангста, а ему с порога сразу — ХЕР! Вы еще брови сурово на фотке сведите, как вы умеете. </p><p>Виски в первой бутылке внезапно закончился, а разговор больше вымотал, чем позабавил. </p><p>Святой боже, все боги отчей Ирландии, за что ему эти инициативные дети, которые так хотели доказать что-то кому-то? </p><p>Гангсту еще вспомнили, пиздюки. Хотел бы он увидеть породистое бородатое лицо Рэймонда Смита, когда ему под нос сунут фото Тренера в одних трусах и со стоящим членом. Скривился бы, как от того свиноеба? Или снова пялился бы на Тренера, как на восьмое чудо света в клеточку? Еще и рот свой открыл бы с розовыми пухлыми губами. А какой был шанс с четвертым страйком стребовать со Смита… что-то! Конечно, он бы не стал требовать свидания или переспать, но фантазировать ему никто не мешал. Фантазировать хотелось. О том, как потребовал свидания, переспать, отсосать, трахнуть себя, приготовить ужин, ленивый секс у камина, в том же душе, мать его, на кожаных диванах, чтобы жопа липла и с противным звуком чпокала и скрипела на каждом движении голого тела. Хотелось попросить почесать эту бородищу, разворошить её, поставить волосы на голове дыбом, а не прилизанным пластом. Хотелось почувствовать длинные пальцы на своем члене, спине, шее, испытать силу хватки на собственных ногах, чтобы их развели пошире. Он бы даже побрился, честно. И гладковыбритым рылом устроился бы у задницы Смита. Пусть они из очень разных миров и это только тупые фантазии из серии “если бы да кабы”, но отдаваться им было приятно. Да и просто. Сама власть долга жизни над таким гангстером немного пьянила и будоражила что-то темное, что живет в каждом человеке и не было чуждо и Тренеру. </p><p>Но Карапузы всё снова похерили. </p><p>Тренеру стало очень грустно и печально. Он себя знал в этом состоянии отлично. Пьяная грустинка быстро перерастала в жажду творить какую-то милую или не совсем милую нелепицу. Примерно в таком состоянии он когда-то поддался на уговоры Карапузов и сделал свое фото Натскейпа с балкона. Чуть не ебнулся на улицу с табуретки, но фото заката со своими бритыми яйцами он словил. Праймтайм даже что-то сказал, что цвет очень красиво лег, но Тренер в этот момент мечтал повеситься и не особо слушал. До этой стадии надо было успеть принять душ и уложить себя в постель. Возможно, даже слегка подрочить, раз уж он сам себя снова завел воспоминаниями и фантазиями о Смите. </p><p>Открыв всё-таки вторую бутылку и взяв с собой телефон, который подозрительно молчал, Тренер пошел в душ. Шорты он уже изгваздал в чае, футболку и трусы скинул в секунду и полез смывать жару, Карапузов, монстра с цыпленком и воспоминания о предыдущих челленджах. Все нахуй с его душа. Тут остались только он, его член и мистер Смит в сером домашнем трикотаже, который даже на вид был мягкий и так и просился, чтобы его погладили, а потом сняли, аккуратно и нежно, чинно сложив на стульчике. И ноут туда же на стульчик. А мистера Смита, Рэймонда, Рэя, не на стульчик — на стол. Животом на теплую древесину так, чтобы задница красиво округлилась и мощная спина прогнулась. Штаны снять медленно и красиво, поднырнув пальцами под резинку, и провести ладонями по длинным ногам. У него волосатые ноги? Пусть будут чуть волосатые, со светлыми забавными кудряшками. И весь он будет светиться под лучами своих многочисленных ламп и торшеров. А потом и блестеть от пота, когда Тренер возьмется за него по полной и будет с оттяжкой трахать, выбивая стоны, придерживая под грудь, надрачивая его член. Интересно, какой у него член? Вот черт. Пусть будет чуть длиннее, чем у Колина, ему не жалко. Даже хорошо, больше прекрасного в его заботливой руке. Интересно, Рэймонд Смит стонет, когда его трахают? Его вообще трахали когда-то или он по женщинам только? Или он трахал… Черт, Тренер бы хотел, чтобы его трахнул Смит, но только после того, как он лично увидит свой член в его заднице и услышит длинный довольный стон от этого сдержанного англичанина. Он бы выбивал из него стоны один за одним, целовал спину, прикусывал светлый загривок, лизал оттопыренное ухо и двигался быстрее и быстрее, пока они бы не…</p><p>Телефон разразился мерзким звонком, который стоял только на одного ублюдка в этом мире. Арендодателя зала. Сегодня что, уже пятое и он проебал оплату? </p><p>Сука… Ну почему сегодня всё через жопу, но не так, как он любит?</p><p>Тренер вытер руку о полотенце и потянулся к затихшему на стиралке телефону.</p><p>Говорить со старым жадным мудаком очень не хотелось. Хотелось послать ему ту самую фотку с шампунем на члене и грозно сведенными бровями. Благо, член стоял еще крепко и настроение продолжить вечер приятно никуда не делось. Хотелось немного пошалить. А этот мудень так просился насовать ему хуев в панамку... </p><p>Тренер решительно вытащил себя из душа, протер зеркало, надел очки, включил камеру. Так, блядь. Сейчас он всё сделает. Брови домиком. Есть! Член стоит. Стоит! Где шампунь? Шампунь почти закончился, и это было бы читерством. Хуй с ним, где-то под раковиной валялась купленная и забытая сестрой розовая банка “Длина и сила”. Чем тебе не длина и сила, а? Так, всё есть. Теперь надо, чтобы шампунь стояла. Стояла, блядь, а не соскальзывала на пол! </p><p>Тренер протер член, живот, еще немного подумал о сияющей в свете ламп заднице Рэймонда Смита, и попытался снова поставить всё как надо. Член стоит? Стоит, мой хороший. Шампунь есть? Есть. Пятьсот миллилитров, это вам не ёжик пернул. Ебучая крышечка скользила как сука, но Тренер просек, что можно чуть отвести член от живота и упереть верх бутылки себе в пресс. Оп! И всё стоит! Где телефон? Камера. Режим портретной съемки. Да. Брови готовы. Так, куда смотреть? Ладно, по разному попробуем. Вперед и грозно. Понеслась.</p><p>Телефон ебнул об кафель и сверху прилетела розовая бутылка. </p><p>Тренер пошел выпить еще виски. </p><p>Он сегодня сделает это селфи, а завтра заплатит аренду. Мужик решил — мужик сделал. Пусть пока мужик и сделал пару дерьмовых фоток с запотевшим зеркалом и пьяными искренним ахуем в глазах. </p><p>Так, третий раз счастливый, или он не ирландец!</p><p>Зеркало протереть. Подумать о длинных пальцах Смита в своей заднице. Член надрочить. Шампунь поставить, телефон в руку и навести вперед, брови насупить. Всё, ебать, успех! Тренер довольно улыбнулся. </p><p>Успех ебнул пятьюстами миллилитрами Тренеру о мизинец, потерял крышку и разлился жемчужной жидкостью по кафелю. А когда Тренер наклонился устранить этот пиздец, то еще и ебнулся затылком о дно раковины и потерял очки, которые красиво упали в лужу. </p><p>Пойти что ли яичком выкататься? Он бы выкатался яичком Смита. Обеими. По лицу. Сто пудов они тоже бритые, а когда небритые, то в светлом пушке. </p><p>Пока Тренер думал о яичках, старый мудила решил позвонить еще раз. И вот хуй ему! Тренер сбросил, кинул испачканные очки на раковину и начал искать в мессенджере контакт Ричарда, мать его, Свона. Без очков искалось так себе, но благо у него было не так много знакомых Ричардов и вообще контактов на букву Р. Тыкнув в контакт, очень похожий для подслеповатого Тренера на Ричарда Свона, он прикрепил последнее свое самое удачное грозное фото с шампунем на члене и нажал “Отправить”. </p><p>Довольный собой, Тренер вышел в меню и нашел чат с Карапузами и отправил и им пару фоток. Снова вышел в меню и зашел в чат со Своном. Тот молчал, но фото посмотрел. Написать ему, что аренда будет завтра или послание весьма прозрачно? Абонент печатает. И печатает. И печатает. И стирает. Сука, слов нет? Ну и отлично. Молчи нахуй до завтра! А ему еще сегодня пить и дрочить на Реймонда Смита, между прочим! Очень приятное занятие, если кто хочет знать. Виски на стиральной машине было полностью согласно. </p><p>Телефон пискнул сообщением. Это, конечно, прекрасно, что Свон собрал гусей на ответ, но Тренер нихуя не мог разобрать без очков в том коротком на три символа сообщении. Оттерев очки, Тренер вернул их на законное место у себя на носу и посмотрел в телефон. </p><p>Для начала, он по-ходу не ирландец, потому что не везло ему феерически. Во-вторых, Ричард так и не получил его послание и это было обидно. В-третьих, его послание получил Рэймонд Смит, телефон которого он так и не удалил, и теперь Тренер пырился на три здоровенных вопросительных знака в чате с правой рукой самого крупного производителя травы в Британии, а, может, и во всей Европе. </p><p>Ты в жопе, Колин, и шампунь тебе смазкой. </p><p>Тренер хлебнул еще виски и решил, что возьмет сегодня от жизни всё. Отпадные фото для секстинга, да, Праймтайм? Где там его заржавелые навыки флирта? </p><p>“Как тебе мой новый шампунь?” </p><p>Отправить.</p><p>Как-то скучно. </p><p>Тренер макнул два пальца в лужу на полу. </p><p>Прикрепить фото, Камера. Так, теперь навести объектив на заляпанные чем-то белесым пальцы на фоне собственного члена. Фокус на пальцы. Тренер даже язык прикусил от напряжения. А фотография получилась полный шик. Два пальца в потеках шампуня, который капает, и где-то там на фоне его член.</p><p>Отправить. </p><p>Доставлено. </p><p>Просмотрено. </p><p>Абонент пишет. Абонент пишет. Абонент пишет.</p><p>У Тренера замерзли ноги стоять на кафеле, и он решил, что ответа от Смита дождется там, где ему будет удобнее умирать — на кровати с бутылкой виски. </p><p>Кровать встретила его как родного и дала отдых уставшей спине. Чуть притупилась боль в помятом на ринге боку. Вставать за мазью было очень лень, а вот милая бутылочка вискарика была в руке. Прелесть какая. Не зря он отвалил за ортопедический матрас прорву денег. Было хорошо и уютно, льняное постельное белье, свеженькое, только застеленное с утра, приятно ощущалось голой кожей. Интересно, какая постель у Смита? Понтовый траходром кинг сайза? Мужик вроде форматный, на обычной двуспалке Тренера вполне бы хорошо поместились. Жаль только, что светит Тренеру максимум подвал у Рэймонда дома. А хули ему терять теперь? </p><p>Откопав в складках клетчатого постельного белья (подарок Карапузов, он вообще не при чем) телефон, Тренер снова включил камеру, на этот раз фронтальную. и начал искать нужный ракурс. Что там иногда вещал Праймтайм об искусстве фотографии и съемке? Важен хороший фон, свет и сюжет фото. А еще можно добавить интриги!</p><p>Тренер поднял камеру чуть повыше, так, чтобы было видно лишь головку члена на его животе, и постель с подушками, на которых покоилась башка Тренера с весьма расслабленным выражением лица. Так. Снимаем. </p><p>Вывернув пальцы и сняв кадр, Тренер сделал то, что обычно умудряются делать люди, снимающие себя в постели — упустить телефон и получить стограммовым кирпичом смартфона в лицо. Хорошо, что гаджет упал плашмя, а не углом ему в глаз. </p><p>Фото улетело в чат Реймонду Смиту с припиской “Как тебе мое постельное белье? Карапузы подарили!”</p><p>Абонент помолчал минут пять и начал записывать голосовое сообщение. Воу-воу. Как страшно. А что же печатать его не устраивало? И почему просто не позвонил? Был где-то пиздецки занят на переговорах? В баре? Не мог отойти и наорать? А теперь не мог печатать, но мог говорить? Херня какая-то. Тренер вообще не понимал этих голосовых, а Мэл их просто обожал и записывал тонны песенок, которые напевал, пока был за рулем Форда. </p><p>Рэймонд всё еще записывал голосовое и не отправлял его. Тренер усмехнулся в лицо открытому чату и переключился на общий чат с Карапузами. Те молчали, как ни странно. Было подозрительно, но объяснимо — у них режим и Тренер их приучил ужинать в одно и то же время без всяких гаджетов и отвлекающей херни. Какие у него послушные дети!</p><p>Вот черт, если Смит его уроет, то как же Карапузы без него будут дальше?.. </p><p>В пьяном мозгу Тренера со скоростью сверхзвука рождались заповеди и напутствия своим сынам. Житейские мудрости (даже если ты би, тебе могут просто в два раза больше отказывать) и просто очень полезные лайфхаки (как в три часа ночи попасть домой, если ключ запрохерился в штанах с дыркой). Он им даже рассказал, что у него в Тренерской заначка со случайно завалявшимся пакетом травы. Пусть скурят в его память, дурилки любимые. Солнышки его злоебучие. Идиоты родные. Только бы не пропали без бати. Только бы не влипли. </p><p>Тренер запил горе и отцовскую гордость за новое поколение виски и вернулся в чат со Смитом. </p><p>Абонент всё еще записывал голосовое сообщение. Вот же у мужика глотка луженая, даже Тренеру было тяжело орать на мелкоту больше двадцати минут кряду. А этот пиздит и пиздит, пиздит и пиздит в телефон, никак не выскажется по очень простому вопросу постельного белья. Ну сказал бы, что не нравится, ну чего двадцать минут надиктовывать там, а? </p><p>Абонент затих. </p><p>Так, блин. В смысле? А где голосовые? Тренер себе просто так на лицо телефон ронял? </p><p>Ладно, блядь, какие там еще есть челленджи? Сто футболок. Нахуй, такая жара — он сдохнет. Сто маршмеллоу в одну пасть. Обожрется. А тут двое надо, чтобы его кто-то из-за спины кормил своими руками вслепую. Хм, надо пацанам скинуть. Ой, блядь, скинул Смиту. Похуй. И Карапузам тоже скинул. Нафигачить в миски яйца — сырые и вареные, тянуть по одному и фигачить себе в лоб. Тоже Карапузам, их уровень. Саратов челлендж. Использовать отсылки на Саратов в творчестве. Как ему, бляха… </p><p>Взгляд упал на ядреный красный маркер на столе, где Тренер обычно от руки чертил график тренировок, по старинке. Ну, предположим, есть у него идея, в каком творчестве использовать этот милый городок. </p><p>С трудом оторвав себя от постели, Тренер произвел захват маркера и вернулся в объятия кровати. Где бы это… ну, на груди было бы красиво, но там у Тренера были волосы. На животе тоже они. Внизу живота — тоже немного отросли, и Саратов бы там потерялся. Вот у самой тазовой косточки как раз есть свободное место, слово поместится и если еще красиво членом, как стрелочкой, указатель поставить — вообще красота получится! А главное — за окнами горел закат и свет в комнате был чудесным, Праймтайм бы одобрил. </p><p>Включив фронталку, Тренер по памяти вывел на коже САРАТОВ и поставил в конце подмигивающий смайлик. Да, старперство, но он же не малолетка. Маркер — нахрен, теперь надо было поебаться с ракурсом, чтобы свет на его блестящей (ха-ха!) коже не съел надпись и было отлично видно член. Кстати. Последний требовал внимания левой руки Тренера и пары минут фантазий о том, что сейчас мокрый от жары и распаленный фотографиями Реймонт Смит ворвется в его квартиру (ага, при том, что тот вообще не в курсе, где живет Тренер, и снести его двойную бронированную дверь не смогут и носороги — Карапузы пытались) и зверски отомстит Тренеру за каждую фотографию отдельной позой. </p><p>Через пять минут и один почти наступивший оргазм фото было сделано и даже отправлено. На снимке был отлично виден Саратов, красивый пресс Тренера, пара синяков на ребрах, уложенный указателем член с блестящей головкой и даже одна рука Тренера, сбитые костяшки на которой очень выделялись за счет света из окна, а положение пальцев так и намекало, где они были и что делали пару секунд назад. И чем, собственно, Тренер планировал их занять в следующую минуту. </p><p>“Найди на карте Саратов” — приписал Тренер и со смешком заметил, что голосовые у Смита закончились тут же. А через минуту оказалось, что абонент вышел из сети. </p><p>Так обидно Тренеру не было уже давно. Он даже слегка протрезвел, кажется. Одно дело, когда молоденькая дамочка в баре тебя легко и вежливо отшивает, но не жалеет слов выразить, что ей, ну очень жаль, что она замужем. А другое — что высокомерный, холодный, вечно занятый модный хлыщ даже слова матного на тебя пожалел. Морда бородатая. Вот как теперь дрочить на такого? Всё настроение пропало. </p><p>Тяжко вздохнув, Тренер с тоской посмотрел на виски, вспомнил, что он взрослый, ответственный, всячески правильный мужик, и отнес бутылку на кухню. Выпил стакан воды, стик сорбента, заварил себе еще крепкого чаю, разогрел в микроволновке вчерашнюю булку с вишней и запихнул в себя всё по порядку. Саратов, сука, влажными салфетками с тела не стирался, ну и хер с ним. Надев трусы и посчитав, что на этом его миссия на сегодня закончена, Тренер завалился на постель и натянул на себя легкое покрывало. Всё, хватит на сегодня пиздеца — жары, челленджей, цыплят, шампуни, Саратова и Рэймонда Смита. Спать.</p><p>Через минуту в дверь позвонили.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рэю нравилась жара. Лето в Лондоне редко радовало его по-настоящему знойными днями, но иногда случалась такая приятная погода, и Рэй оставлял дома пиджак, галстук и модные туфли. Специально для таких дней у него был отдельный гардероб, откуда он достал сегодня легкие бежевые брюки и нежно-голубого поло, ворот которого Рэй позволял себе расстегивать до третьей пуговицы.</p><p>Микки с утра тоже был в приподнятом настроении — фермы работали как часы, лорды не бузили и не вляпывались в скандалы. Середина недели, а настроение было чуть ли не пятничное — легкое, ленивое, игривое. Микки даже напевал себе под нос что-то из Стинга. Рэй поймал себя на желании присоединиться к боссу, благо, работать над цифрами под музыку он любил. А опыт совместных алкозаплывов с боссом подсказывал, что у них обоих весьма недурные голоса, даже Роуз пару раз прощала загулявшего до трех утра мужа и его консильери, когда Микки красиво выводил Greensleeves у нее под дверью и смотрел на неё так, как всегда. Как на богиню и самую любимую и желанную женщину в мире.</p><p>Кажется, сегодня у них было настроение немного уйти в отрыв и потеряться в большом городе, попробовать какое-то новое безумное блюдо, слать Роуз селфи с London Eye, стырить жвачки из магазинчика у заправки или пойти на подпольные бои, сорвать глотки и продуть ползарплаты Рэя.</p><p>Но после обеда, увы, Микки неожиданно позвали вечером поговорить с сильными теневого мира сего. Ну не всего, только Лондона. Ну и Англии. Немного, возможно, Шотландии и половины Уэльса. И буквально кусочка материковой Европы — Бретани.</p><p>Собрание было чистой формальностью, поводом обменяться успехами по удлинению метафизического члена в прошедшем квартале. Обычный парад тщеславия и почесывания ЧСВ. Посидеть за одним столом, поесть что-то дорогое в милипиздрических порциях и выпить что-то невкусное, но тоже очень дорогое. Если повезет, то всё-таки вкусное и в больших порциях. И непринужденный трындеж.</p><p>Чтобы не сдохнуть со скуки и не блевануть от высокомерных рож, Рэю предстоит переться с Микки и выглядеть при нём представительно и прилично. Остальной сброд возьмет своих консильери с той же миссией. А значит, Микки и Рэю следует сменить гардероб на что-то небрежно дорогое и показательно скромное. Микки влез в светлый льняной костюм, который выгодно контрастировал с его загоревшей кожей южанина-американца и тонкую рубашку в светло-кремовую полоску. Хотел было взять шляпу, но решил не выглядеть уж слишком по курортному на вечернем сборище. Рэй нашел простой темно-голубой льняной костюм и белую рубашку с темно-синими пуговицами. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало и сменил очки на более яркий вариант оправы. Чуть выгоревшие на солнце волосы Рэя и сегодняшний легкий наряд делали его моложе и расслабленней. Показуха, но Рэю и это нравилось. И их с Микки наряды отлично смотрелись рядом. Только бы никто не ужрался и не пытался доебаться, не спит ли Пирсон со своим хорошеньким скромным консильери. В прошлый раз наглеца на место поставила Роуз, да так, что все подумали, спят они все трое вместе. Сегодня изящно посылать нахер предстояло Рэю. Хорошо, что оружие было под запретом.</p><p>Всеми уважаемые боссы собирались на нейтральной территории в семейном итальянском ресторанчике с прекрасной кухней и винной картой. Ну хоть это весьма скрасит вечер. Люди понемногу начали занимать места вокруг большого овального стола посреди свободного от лишних столиков и людей зала. Микки и Рэй здоровались, улыбались, лениво шутили, искали свои карточки, чтобы умоститься на резных креслах обитых красной парчой. В соседи Рэю досталась сама донна Лаура — итальянка с еврейскими корнями, которая весьма вовремя эмигрировала в Лондон с мужем, деньгами и мечтой нагнуть весь мир. С миром не вышло, муж ушел к другой и умер при весьма загадочных обстоятельствах, но деньги Лаура не отдала никому. А через много десятилетий именно это качество позволило ей держать за яйца всех мафиози Британии и хранить их деньги, приумножая активы весьма продуманной игрой на фондовом рынке. Теневой банк всея нелегального бизнеса. Деньги в цепких лапках старушки были в полной безопасности. При этом своей властью Лаура никогда не злоупотребляла, а просто наслаждалась и брала скромный (нет) процент за сохранность ресурсов, филигранные схемы обналичивания и переводов, ну и анонимность.</p><p>А еще Лаура была весьма едкой, вредной и веселой бабкой, с которой при других обстоятельствах Рэй был бы рад поужинать. А уж как её обожала Роуз!</p><p>— Добрый вечер, донна Лаура. Вы сегодня сверкаете как бриллианты в британской сокровищнице. Этот гарнитур Вам очень идет. Слышал, не так давно он был украден на выставке в Нидерландах. Его определенно ждет куда лучшее будущее, чем пыльные залы музеев.</p><p>— Рэймонд, мой милый мальчик! Изящно врешь, дорогой. И как ты великолепно выглядишь сегодня! Этот голубой тебе отчаянно к лицу и подчеркивает глаза. Вы с Майклом сегодня прямо с обложки журнала с рекламой какого-то модного курорта. Я почти забыла, что вокруг обычно сырость и мрачность Лондона. А еще толпа зануд, помешанных на власти и деньгах.</p><p>— Надеюсь, мне удастся скрасить Ваш вечер рассказами о чем-то более увлекательном, — усмехнулся Рэй и вспомнил, как когда-то они весь вечер выбирали для младшей внучки Лауры дом на совершеннолетие и как искренне была расстроена старушка, когда узнала, что Рэй не по девочкам и её внучки ну совершенно его не интересуют. А внуков ей бог, к счастью, не дал.</p><p>— А вы знаете, господа, кого я не далее как вчера видел на Мальдивах? — послышалось с другого края стола. И начался вечер хвастовства.</p><p>Пытка достижениями продолжалась уже полчаса, когда к столу подали феттучини, которые так нежно любил Рэй. Донна Лаура рядом только фыркала и приговаривала, что когда-то украдет Микки, Роуз и Рэя, чтобы накормить их настоящим итальянским ужином по рецептам её бабушки. Но местную карбонару наворачивать не прекращала. Микки рядом сражался со своей пастой, утопленной в сыре четырех видов и пытался выкинуть лист базилика с тарелки куда подальше. Рэй только вздохнул показательной ненависти босса к бедной зеленой веточке и тихо, быстро стянул её себе в тарелку, откуда уже подобрал вилкой и съел. Микки бросил на него благодарный взгляд. Вот после таких ситуаций и начинаются всякие слухи!</p><p>Пока все стучали ложками и вилками по тарелкам, в зале царила относительная тишина, прерываемая неспешными разговорами и нарочито увлекательными рассказами. От скуки Рэй был готов гонять шарики в телефоне. Или показать Лауре, как это делать. С милым «пуньк» и очередью «пуньк» от сбитых шариков. Но, к сожалению, по законам вечера телефоны полагалось перевести в беззвучный режим, что Рэй и сделал. Сделал же?</p><p>Мысль в панике забилась в мозгу. Он ведь не мог проебать такое простое действие? И даже если и проебал, ему просто некому писать вечером буднего дня. Можно расслабиться и…</p><p>Весьма громкий писк мессенджера оборвал все разговоры разом.</p><p>Конечно же, Рэй проебал перевести телефон в беззвучный режим. Конечно же, какой-то еблан ему написал.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, — спокойно выдал Рэй и под внимательными неодобрительными взглядами полез за телефоном в пиджак, чтобы выключить его вообще нахрен. Возможно, потом еще и разбить о голову виновного идиота.</p><p>Любопытство толкнуло его узнать имя будущего смертника прямо сейчас и Рэй быстро клацнул на зеленую иконку. Тренер? Ему писал Тренер? Он не видел мужчину с прошлой осени и думал, что не увидит до конца своей жизни. Более того, Тренер прислал Рэю какое-то фото, которое Рэй опрометчиво открыл прямо перед глазами любопытной как все старушки Лауры.</p><p>— Санта Мария!</p><p>И Рэй её понимал. Этот… этот… этот, сука, грязный клетчатый ирландец прислал ему свой нюдс из ванной. И не просто нюдс, а еще и с грозно сведенными бровями и стоящим хером, который удерживал ядрено-розовую бутыль шампуня. Покрытый редкими синяками, мокрый после душа, седина еще эта… ссаженные костяшки у длинных пальцев, которые он с удовольствием взял бы в рот. Рэй осознал, что пялится на фото уже добрую минуту, все пялятся на него, а Лаура только что стянула телефон из его ослабевшей руки и теперь рассматривает фото Тренера с расстояния в длину своего носа.</p><p>— Боже правый, Рэй, мальчик мой, кто это?! Твой мужчина? Что ты тогда забыл на этом параде штангенциркулей?! Какой жеребец! Он из Ирландии? Я готова поспорить на свой радикулит и нолик на счету, что этот твердый хрен не местный. Это синяки? Он еще и боец? Или это всё ваши игры, шалунишки? Ах, молодость… Как бы я хотела послать вас всех, зануд, нахрен и всю мою родню с вами и как загулять с веселым ирландцем до утра следующего месяца, чтобы ноги не держали и слова не выговаривались. А я сижу тут, старая клуша, подсматриваю красивых мальчиков в телефоне красивых мальчиков и пытаюсь делать вид, что мне интересен какой-то урожай конопли и рынок сбыта белой пыли. Пф. Рэй, дорогой, поверь старой тетушке Лауре, сидением на подобных вечерах можно приобрести только простатит и геморрой. А пока ты освободишься, у твоего мужчины уже будет импотенция!</p><p>— Донна Лаура, он не мой…</p><p>— Что-что?! Он еще и не твой?! — донна быстро обернулась к своей правой руке и собственной же внучке. — Розочка, милая, ты слышала, ты видела? Рэймонд, не пытайся даже забрать телефон. Посмотри, дорогая, этот мужчина совершенно свободен! Оставим вопрос брака, нашей семье нужны красивые правнуки!</p><p>— Донна Лаура, отдайте телефон, пожалуйста, — попытался настойчиво попросить Рэй.</p><p>— А то что? — довольно улыбнулась Лаура. — Вот я пишу НЕ твоему мужчине совершенно нейтральных три знака вопроса и что ты мне сделаешь, воспитанный британский пацан?</p><p>— Он МОЙ мужчина, — решил врать Рэй. Лучше так, чем признаться, что мужик, чьи парни обнесли ферму Микки, теперь шлет ему фотки члена наголо.</p><p>— Так теперь уже твой?</p><p>— Это не достояние общественности, — припечатал Рэй.</p><p>— Ты его прячешь? Побойся бога, таким надо гордиться! — увещевала старушка и отдала телефон внучке, которая тут же поделилась телефоном с соседом по столу, а тот передал телефон еще дальше. Каждый, что отдавал телефон, делал хороший глоток вина и отпускал одобрительный комментарий. Ну, Тренер может гордиться собой. По уровню кипеша он Карапузов уже сделал. Дети явно пошли в своего наставника.</p><p>— Я его прячу от таких весьма активных леди как вы, донна Лаура.</p><p>— Ну полно-полно, не сверкай на меня глазами, Рэймонд. О, вот тебе еще что-то пришло, встрепенулась дама. — Господа, у кого затерялся телефон нашего милого консильери? Посмотрите, не пришло ли там еще какое-то фото.</p><p>А фото пришло. Два весьма длинных пальца в какой-то белой полупрозрачной жидкости и размытый член на фоне. Стол загудел и засверкал улыбками. Послышались смешки.</p><p>— Что ж, на первый акт ты уже опоздал, Рэй, — прокомментировал Микки, спрятав свой смешок за бокалом шампанского. Рэй редко действительно злился на босса, но в данный момент был готов не только стукнуть его ногу под столом, но подставить покрупнее. Он его, значит, от базилика спасает, а этот неблагодарный америкос…</p><p>— Тогда не отпустите ли меня на остальную пьесу, босс? — громко и отчетливо спросил он. — Раз основные вопросы уже освещены, да и данные известны вам не хуже меня… просто не представляю, чем я могу вам еще сегодня помочь.</p><p>— Майкл, коварство твое второе имя. Оставил милую, беременную Роуз дома, страдать от одиночества и решил свою правую руку тоже помучать? Майкл, почему вы засунули свой ловкий язык в жопу и молчите? Если вы не отпустите Рэймонда сейчас же, у вас два варианта: украдут вашу правую руку, посмотрите какой он хорошенький, когда от смущения горят его ушки, или украдут его мужчину, — а я смею напомнить, там целых… — донна Лаура поправила очки на тонком носике и всмотрелась в экран телефона, который вернули почему-то ей, а не Рэю. Клавиатуру все эти прекрасные люди так и продолжали зажимать, печатая какую-то хрень в сообщения, но хоть не отправляя, — девять? Десять дюймов?</p><p>— Десять, — спокойно заявил Рэй и протянул руку за своим гаджетом. Владелица теневого банка всея Великобритании тяжело вздохнула и передала тонкий пластик Рэю. — Босс?</p><p>— Ты можешь быть совершенно свободным, Рэймонд, — ответил Микки с максимальным достоинством и еще и подмигнул напоследок.</p><p> Рэй чинно поклонился собранию, которое уже принялось в открытую обсуждать, у кого больше, а эти десять дюймов, пф, еще не предел, вот давайте отойдем в уборную… Пока Рэй отодвигал стул и шел по направлению к выходу, телефон издал еще один писк входящего сообщения. Собрание замерло. В спину впились многочисленные взгляды. Рэй смиренно остановился, разблокировал телефон, открыл мессенджер, позволил себе на мгновение полюбоваться Тренером на клетчатых простынях и показал экран чертовым мафиози.</p><p>— Кажется, тебе пора поторопиться, Рэй. Второй акт вот-вот начнется, — отметил Микки, пока под столом его рука что-то печатала в чате с Роуз. Больше не с кем, точно делится с женой последними сплетнями. Роуз завтра же его изведет вопросами. Но это будет завтра. Сегодня она будет проводить допрос мужу.</p><p>Собрание снова загудело о дюймах и сантиметрах. Встал вопрос о диаметре. Китайская сторона пыталась перевести тему разговора совершенно безуспешно.</p><p>— Рэймонд, — вдруг подала голос Лаура. Рэй начинал ненавидеть эту старушку, — погодите, раз уж вы пропустите поход наших многоуважаемых мужчин в уборную с рулеткой, не поделитесь ли собственными… достижениями? В дюймах.</p><p>Микки уже открыто заржал и посмотрел на собрание с обидной жалостью. Да, они видели друг друга в уборной. Да, иногда Микки поэтому называл Рэя конем Пржевальского, когда был им недоволен.</p><p>— Двенадцать, — четко и громко ответил Рэй в тишине, еще раз кивнул всем напоследок, сунул телефон в карман брюк и чинно удалился из зала.</p><p>Раз уж Микки сегодня наказан, то Рэй вполне может забрать машину от ресторана и уехать на ней раздавать пиздюли всяким наглым ирландским жопошникам в клеточку. И, так уж и быть, позвонит Банни, чтобы тот приехал на запасной машине за боссом.</p><p>В мыслях, Рэя крутился Тренер, шампунь, бальзам для волос в бутылке анатомически приближенной к члену, и ночной увлажняющий крем, который вполне сойдет за смазку. А еще в голове Рэймонда Смита открывалась папочка с личным делом Тренера, которого звали Колин, фамилия у него была настолько ирландской, что нормандские корни Рэя бунтовали и не желали даже пробовать воспроизвести эти звуки. В этой же папочке была вся биография Колина, слитое в сеть по молодости порно с девушкой (весьма горячее, но с ужасающим бардаком в квартире) и домашний адрес, куда Рэй и направил машину.</p><p>Благо, ехать до Тренера было вполне себе достаточно для того, чтобы Рэй немного остыл и обдумал, что конкретно он собирался сделать с зарвавшимся мужиком. Да, по-своему красивым, харизматичным, но совершенно зарвавшимся. Ну рубить и не убивать сгоряча — это во-первых. Возможно, даже не бить. Если бить, то не своими руками, у него для этого есть специально нанятые люди. Разница в социальной иерархии не должна сокращаться из-за каких-то выходок… Ладно, тут он проебался и уже давно эту дистанцию сократив самовольно, хоть и под давлением обстоятельств. Но бить Тренера сам он не будет. Хотя бы потому, что тот готовил ребят на бокс и ММА и с привыкшим к пистолету и автомату Рэем они в разных категориях. Таких же неравных, как социальные. Да и не то чтобы Тренера ему хотелось именно бить. Что же…</p><p>С мыслью «что делать?» Рэй остановил машину на светофоре на полдороге к квартире Тренера и достал телефон, рискуя заработать штрафные баллы на свои права.</p><p>Телефон, который он быстро сунул в карман с тонкой подкладкой и не заблокировал, всё это время записывал голосовое сообщение от его бедра. Черт побери, ну что за вечер такой рукожопский? Мессенджер был полон ссылками на какие-то челленджи и теперь мигнул новым сообщением. Фото с припиской о поисках города на карте. Рэй хорошо знал географию, Саратов мог найти на карте и побольше, но тут немного подрастерялся, моргнул, отложил телефон в карман, съехал от перекрестка на ближайшую парковку, достал телефон, удалил еще одно голосовое от бедра и всмотрелся в фото в поисках Саратова. Загадочный русский город не искался, потому что глаза Рэя залипли на прессе, члене и весьма густой, но опрятной растительности от живота и ниже. А еще у Тренера на ребрах был весьма болезненный на вид синяк, который Рэй на предыдущих фото пропустил.</p><p>У Рэя не было слов. Зато было пару идей.</p><p>Ну в самом деле, Вселенная намекала ему уже пару раз — вот тебе интересный мужик, сам в руки пришел. Не урод, с понятиями о долге, чести, ответственности, место свое знает, мозги при нем, весьма богатая фантазия (правда, фантазия слишком буйная, судя по свинопорно и фотографиям Тренера) спортом занимается, на жопу твою пялился в домашних серых брюках, жизнь тебе спас, хотя не должен был. Бери и подкатывай. Да, один раз отказал, но ты что, забыл как бывшую жену добивался? Но нет, проебал свой шанс, увязнув в разборках с русскими. Променял проеб пятерых долбоклюев на свою жизнь. Так, может, Лаура права и сейчас стоило бы…</p><p>Рэй потряс головой. Так, блин, сейчас надо было притормозить со всякими мыслями и собрать побольше информации. Для начала, почему Тренер прислал ему эти фото и как он относится к приятному сексу без обязательств?</p><p>Еще раз проверив свое местоположение и нет ли новых фото от Тренера, Рэй вырулил с парковки и поехал дальше в глубины восточного Лондона.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наглая борзая сучара жала звонок будто всю ночь бухала в баре и теперь хотела выссать в родном унитазе все три литра лагера разом. Возможно, это то самое наглое рыло, которое ссало в углах подъезда и его пытались вычислить уже пятую неделю. Но сегодня бухое тело промахнулось квартирой и решило доебаться до Тренера, который тихо-мирно, набесоебившись с фотками, лёг спать и собирался видеть красочные порносны. Разбитое пьяное сердце и ущемленное достоинство требовали отгрызть кому-то руку от самых кончиков пальцев, которые жали на пипку звонка и не успокаивались, и до наглого ебала, которое очень напрашивалось быть разбитым. Не то чтобы Тренер обычно всё решал кулаками, он был очень против силовых методов, правда, но сейчас очень хотелось побыть плохим-плохим задиристым ирландцем. </p><p>— Ну и какого ххххе… — разогнался во всю мощь легких Тренер, открыл дверь и тут же споткнулся о нежно-голубой костюм, аккуратную светлую бороду и серые глаза за линзами очков. — Рэй? </p><p>— Добрый вечер, Тренер, — совершенно спокойно, чем немало сбивал с толку, поздоровался Рэй. — Позволишь войти? Есть пара вопросов.</p><p>В любой другой день и час Тренер бы серьезно поздоровался в ответ, сунул руки в карманы и предложил бы что-то чинное и приличное, типа пройти на кухню и выпить чаю. Сейчас Тренер был еще весьма пьяным и злым, заведенным, поэтому почти покрыл Смита матом. Еще Тренер был почти голым, поэтому руки было засунуть особо некуда, разве что в чужие карманы. А еще Тренер был оскорблен спокойствием Рэя, поэтому серьезным быть совершенно не планировал. Обида за безразличие на все его горячие фото не отпускала. </p><p>— Ну и чего ты так долго ехал? — решил идти в наступление Тренер и шагнул босыми ногами из квартиры. Шагнул прямо Рэймонду Смиту на его понтовые легкие летние туфли. Такие легкие, что под стопами Тренер ощущал не только рифленый материал, но и тепло кожи под ним. Одной ногой, второй ногой, опереться грудью на грудь и посмотреть в лицо. Да, блядь, у Тренера было ужасное зрение, по-другому он слабо видел, что за эмоции были написаны на этом лице, еще и скрытом бородой. </p><p>Судя по частому морганию и шумному дыханию, сейчас его будут или убивать, или… </p><p>Рэй спокойно выдохнул, обдав лицо Тренера теплым воздухом с ароматом итальянской кухни, а потом прижал к себе ближе обеими руками за талию и шагнул в квартиру прямо с немаленьким Тренером на ногах. </p><p>— Я всё-таки зайду и мы всё-таки поговорим. </p><p>Признаться, Колин знатно охерел и даже немного протрезвел. Ну, или начал действовать сорбент. Меж тем, под ногами был уже родной коврик в прихожей, но из объятий Тренера никто не отпускал, внимательно высматривая что-то на его лице. Или это его так шокировал вид без очков? Да-да, ему часто говорили, что они его сильно меняют, и не в лучшую сторону. Но с другими, более изящными оправами, его не за тренера принимали, а профессора или финансового воротилу. Даже как-то хотели на своем же районе на выходе из дома лишить часов и бумажника. А ведь он просто шел к друзьям молодости в паб посидеть! Прилично оделся в джинсы да кожанку, ну и очки сменил. Очки ему тогда всё-таки разбили и на встречу он пришел в линзах, отчего друзья его тоже не особо узнали. В общем, Смит сейчас будто обновлял в голове какой-то файл в личном деле Тренера и немного завис. Хотя рук не отпускал. </p><p>— А ты привык делать всё по своим правилам, да? — больше заключил, чем спросил Тренер. </p><p>— Обычно — да, — признался Рэй.</p><p>— И что в твоём своде правил говорится о задиристых знакомых? — решил подергать тигра за хвост Тренер. И не просто словами подергать, но и руками. А чего ему просто стоять и ждать? У него на уровне ладоней аккурат прекрасные округлости под тонкими летними брюками. Святой бы не удержался. </p><p>— Смотря... — тут Смит сделал большую паузу в связи с активными действиями рук Тренера на новой, неизведанной территории. Территория была в меру накачанная, но приятно мягкая и упругая. А еще не сжималась в панике или неприятии. — Смотря какие знакомые. </p><p>— А какой я знакомый? — озадаченно сдвинул брови домиком Тренер. </p><p>— Не очень старый. Задиристый, но это сегодня, и, — тут Смит чуть наклонил голову, отчего его нос практически коснулся губ Тренера, и принюхался, — наверное, больше под воздействием дерьмового виски. </p><p>— Нормальный был виски, — возмутился Тренер и, не удержавшись, лизнул самый кончик любопытного носа. — Просто его было многовато. </p><p>После истории с конопляным полем и русскими Тренер много что накопал на Рэймонда Смита. Реальных фактов и просто слухов, рассказанных тихим дрожащим шепотом по секрету и только потому, что Тренера уважали. Всё указывало на то, что Смит был терпеливым, чинным, иногда чопорным, но властным, пока кто-то не выебывался и не доводил его до таких психов, что у кирпичных заводов в Англии появлялись серьезные конкуренты. Что можно было ожидать от такого человека, если отправить ему с нихуя кучу голых фоток со стремными подписями, а потом лапать его задницу в прихожей своей квартиры и облизать нос? При самом плохом раскладе — тебя хорошо научат манерам через кулаки, при хорошем — высокомерно проигнорируют и заблокируют твой контакт навсегда, при чертовом стечении счастливых обстоятельств, если в твою сторону пернул единорог и черная кошка лунной походкой прошлась у тебя на дороге, то к тебе приедут и сладко накажут пару раз, ткнув лицом в подушку. </p><p>У пьяного Тренера было фиговенько с анализом ситуации и поэтому он отходил от шока по ходу дела. </p><p>Тренер думал, что его убьют или трахнут прямо в маленькой прихожей, но Рэй оттеснил его дальше в коридор и почти лениво снял обувь и прошел дальше. Тренер был не против, если бы Рэй прижал его к стене коридора и взял прямо на весу, но Смит обхватил его лицо руками и пробовал на вкус дрянной виски, пирог и чай с его рта долгие пять минут с перерывами на судорожные вдохи воздуха и мягкие поглаживания нежной кожи на ушами. Чтобы не упасть, Тренеру пришлось вцепиться руками в теплую поясницу Смита и изо всех сил впиться пальцами, сминая рубашку. Тренер очень хотел, чтобы Рэй закинул его на кровать в спальне и наказал за наглость пару раз, возможно, желательно, даже не снимая свой льняной костюм. Но Рэймонд Смит мягко снял с себя чужие руки, отстранил Тренера к постели, усадил на смятое одеяло, а сам устроил сеанс вдумчивого стриптиза и аккуратно сложил свои вещи на кресле у рабочего стола. Даже часы снял и пристроил на стол. Последними Смит снимал очки, но перед этим успел ошпарить сидящего в полном ахере Тренера жадным взглядом и с сожалением стянуть пластик оправы с лица. </p><p>Рэй тоже без очков выглядел иначе, открытей, моложе, светлее. А без одежды — так вообще шокирующе хорошо и немного смешно с этой своей выгоревшей бородой. Тренер не удержался и нервно хихикнул, когда в свете поздних сумерек и загорающихся фонарей к нему двинулся весь такой бронзовый, подтянутый, сияющий чистой кожей, совершенно голый Рэймонд Смит с заросшим лицом. Будто лицо одел, а сам… </p><p>Дева Мария, нельзя ему столько пить, он такой ебнутый. </p><p>Рэй же подобной херней не страдал и подтянул Тренера к подушкам, укладывая его поудобнее, заботливо убирая легкое одеяло, которое валялось комом посреди постели. А сам пристроился на боку справа от Тренера и мягко провел рукой по его лицу, зарылся в волосы, чуть пощекотал отросшие виски и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Голова кружилась просто нещадно, а в груди становилось тесно. А еще было нехерово так жарко с живым и горячим телом под боком. В конце они будут безбожно мокрые и потные. Но Тренеру было очень похрен, пока его язык так сладко посасывали и втягивали в глубины чужого рта. Он в жизни бы не подумал, что будет больше кайфовать не от самого секса, а от поцелуя и щекотных поглаживаний кончиков пальцев по своему уху. </p><p>— Ты слишком пьян, — не без жалости в голосе заключил Рэй и отстранился. Тренер аж голову приподнял в попытке догнать эти губы. Как он скрывал вот эти розовые сладкие губы среди чертовой бороды? Мягкой, кстати. </p><p>— Чтобы тебя трахнуть — да, увы, — вынужден был признаться Тренер, чья голова не очень-то желала отрываться от подушки, а тело так вообще предательски сроднилось с постелью. — Но вот если ты меня… </p><p>Рэй тихо рассмеялся. </p><p>— У меня немного другие планы. Но тебе понравится. </p><p>Тренеру понравилось. Как Рэй не отрываясь от его губ устроился между ног, подвигая собственным бедром непослушные колени Тренера, раздвигая их пошире. Как переложил по-пьяному суматошные руки себе на плечи, позволил зарыться в тщательно уложенные волосы. Ну и любимое у Тренера — как оторвался от губ, сверкая одурманенными глазами, облизнулся и начал сползать поцелуями всё ниже и ниже по телу. Практически искусал всю шею, насколько ему это позволяла сделать колючая щетина, поднырнул руками под плечи Тренера и вцепился в его бицепсы длинными пальцами, пока рот нашел новую цель и всячески исследовал ключицы. Кажется, утром на память ему достанутся еще те отметины, но Колин вообще не жалел об этом, лишь сильнее притягивал голову Рэя к своей коже и выгибался навстречу, насколько это ему позволяли рыпаться в неожиданно сильных руках помощника мафиози. </p><p>А позволяли ему самую малость — стонать, одобрительно и длинно, тереться членом, которому было весьма тесно в трусах, о живот Рэя, тянуть за волосы, пропускать пряди между пальцев и снова вцепляться в них, как в спасательный якорь. Еще Смит не имел ничего против ног Тренера поверх собственных бедер. </p><p>Тренер привык быть ведущим, тем, кто хочет партнёра больше, кто заботится, кто отдает себя чужому удовольствию. Теперь его ласкали со всей заботой, тщательностью, основательностью и он был очень не против, расслабившись, растекаясь по покрывалу ленивой возбужденной амебой. </p><p>Он думал, что секс с Рэймондом Смитом будет быстрым, горячим, дурным, на кураже, а на деле оказалось, что это похоже на купание в штормовом море. Ты можешь барахтаться, грести руками и ногами, рассекая темную гладкую воду, но только море, его мощное течение, глубинные желания решат куда ты попадёшь - утонешь, утянутый омутом на самое дно, или получишь глоток желанного соленого морского воздуха. </p><p>Сейчас Тренер задыхался и получал от этого удовольствие. Попытался было дернуться из крепкой хватки на особо удачном движении рта у своего соска, но тут же вместо поцелуя и нежных прикосновений языка получил укус. Не рыпаться тут, ясно, спасибо. Очень доходчиво. Легкую боль тут же смыло смешком от щекотки - Рэй сместился и теперь выцеловывал нежное место у подмышки, а потом коварно дул поверх влажной чувствительной кожи. </p><p>Чем ниже оказывался рот Рэя, тем ниже опускались и его руки, которым только дай волю, они окажутся прямо на старом гладком длинном шраме под ребром, и тут же обласкают его кончиками пальцев. Или на свежем синяке на боку, еще болезненном, ярком, который Рэй попытался размять рукой, будто стереть с кожи. Нет, прости, не всё же тут тебе засосы оставлять на Тренере. Под недовольным сопением синяки и не думали уходить с ребер, но когда кожу на боках чуть потянули и поцеловали в болезненный след, стало не так больно. </p><p>Тренер на свою интимную жизнь не жаловался, но сегодня Рэй бил все рекорды по подаренным его телу прикосновениям губ и явно не собирался останавливаться, Тренер даже и не думал ему мешать. Жалел только, что не считал с самого начала, сколько нежных и не очень поцелуев его побитому уставшему телу сегодня перепадет. Хотя чего он парится, всё равно бы сбился еще где-то на ключицах. А сейчас и вовсе дышал через раз, потому что Рэй дополз до живота и жарко дышал в пупок, пока его руки придерживали бедра и играли большими пальцами с тазовыми косточками и чувствительной кожей возле них. Тренер все сорок лет не знал, что у него там настолько эрогенная зона, а сейчас чуть ли не выл от легких надавливаний и поглаживаний. </p><p>— Что ты там, блядь, делаешь?! — возмутился Тренер, которому хотелось, чтобы с него всё-таки уже сняли трусы и сделали что-то поприятней и поконкретней. </p><p>— Ищу Саратов, — совершенно невозмутимо ответил Смит ему в живот и демонстративно не отводя взгляда от лица Тренера с нажимом провел языком по блядской красной надписи, которая тянулась под брифы. Туда же и нырнули пальцы и губы Рэя. Спасибо, комментариев по поводу клетчатости трусов от Рэя не прозвучало. Хотя, судя по ехидному мягкому взгляду, пока гангстер снимал эти самые трусы, что-то на языке вертелось. </p><p>Как только брифы приземлились на пол спальни, на языке у Рэя оказался уже член Тренера. Сначала самый кончик, который Рэй поцеловал, а потом лизнул, широко, длинно и с наслаждением прикрыв глаза. Придержал рукой у самого корня, мягко и плотно, обхватив нежными пальцами. Да, совершенно другие ощущение, чем от мозолистых избитых рук самого Колина. А уж про ощущение теплого рта вокруг члена и говорить не стоило, Тренер просто одобрительно стонал, чем глубже брал в себя Рэй. А потом этот паршивец сглатывал и Тренера коротило как старую лампочку в душевых кабинках зала. </p><p>- Рэй…</p><p>Рэй не отзывался. И в самом деле, не до разговоров сейчас, приличные люди с набитым членом ртом не отвечают. Это Тренер, невежливая, но весьма благодарная скотина, хотел знать ответы на некоторые вопросы, но что-то сбивался и только стонал, когда Рэй особо удачно проворачивал руку у самого корня, перебирал пальцами яички и придерживал его за бедра, и с нажимом проводил по тазовым косточкам. И, конечно же, брал в себя член Тренера, пусть не полностью, но весьма старательно и добавляя приятных ощущений от работы языком. Самым кончиком он проходился по выпуклым венам и замирал, поддразнивал головку, а потом снова нырял ниже и оценивал, насколько гладкими и приятными на вкус были яйца Тренера. Судя по довольным стонам, всё Смита устраивало более чем. И если Колин пока переваривал мысль о том, что кому-то ну вот так нравится вылизывать чужой член, Смит решил окончательно свести его с ума. Он отстранился всего на мгновение, хорошенько лизнул свои пальцы и снова наделся на член Колина ртом, одновременно с нажимом проводя мокрыми длинными пальцами между ягодиц, весьма настойчиво и плавно имитируя пальцами свои дальнейшие планы. Ну, Колин надеялся, что у Рэя именно такие планы. Ну, хотя бы на утро! </p><p>Пока что все планы разбились о шумный оргазм, когда Рэй втянул щеки и одновременно скользнул двумя пальцами поглубже. Колина натурально выгнуло до хруста в спине и почти вынесло из сознания. </p><p>- Ты… - сбитое дыхание до добавляло красноречия, но сказать какую-то херню было почти жизненно необходимо. Так его учили. Быть вежливым. Говорить комплименты. Благодарить. </p><p>Колин с трудом разлепил слипшиеся веки и заставил найти взглядом Рэй. В свете уже ярко горевших уличных фонарей тот уже сидел на его кровати, все еще с ногами Колина на собственных бедрах и, казалось, любовался картиной совершенно обескураженного оргазмом любовника. Любовался, поглаживал Колина по внутренней части бедра и водил рукой по своему члену. Ну надо же, действительно, длиннее. </p><p>- Иди… - сука, да почему у него язык не выговаривает простые слова? Обычное желание помочь любовнику, зов прилечь рядом и отдаться теперь его рукам. Блядское виски, нахрен было так много пить?! </p><p>А Микки Пирсон не зря платил своей правой руке фантастические бабки, тот понимал всё с пьяного полуслова. Колина накрыло горячее тело и жадный рот снова взялся за его шею, а в живот ткнулся чужой член. Весьма остро стоящую ситуацию Смит так и не выпустил из своей руки, но Колин с удовольствием присоединился. Широко и демонстративно лизнул ладонь и каждый палец, а потом пристроил на нежную головку, обвел её большим пальцем, провел с нажимом мягкой подушечкой, скользнул ниже и сбросил руку Рэя. Ладно, после пары минут стало ясно, что держать хоть какой-то ритм ему было сложно, но Смит опять проявил чудеса телепатии. Остановив руку Тренера, он взялся за дело сам и в своем темпе догнался о руку Тренера и его живот. Ну ладно, Тренер не удержался и немного помог ему второй рукой на ладных ягодицах и на нежной коже вокруг входа. Длинный довольный выдох у самого уха и вязкая белая жидкость на его животе стоили того. Чувство усталости и удовольствия, чужая приятная тяжесть сверху и теплое дыхание в самое ухо. Щекотно же, блядь. Но двигаться сил нет. </p><p>А потом этот совершенно невозможный мужчина не только сходил в ванну за мокрым полотенцем на трясущихся ногах, нашел для себя запасную зубную щетку и полотенце, но и после всего нашел трусы Тренера, натянул их на него, и закрыл на ночь плотные шторы в спальне. Какой предусмотрительный. Всё-то у него спланировано. Даже то, что Тренер будет с робким сомнением и надеждой смотреть на гангстера у своей постели. О, да, Рэй собирался остаться на ночь и Тренер был рад, хотя и боялся спросить, предложить и как-то аргументировать. </p><p>— Утром поговорим, хорошо? Весь день за бумажками, спина болит просто адски. Еще и вечер с высшим мафиозным обществом, который ты так оживил своими фото. Как представлю от твоего района домой полтора часа в машине ехать, в глазах темнеет, — пробормотал Смит и развалился на другой половине кровати совершенно голый поверх покрывала. </p><p>Вот тебе и чопорный любитель классики, консервативный и воспитанный консильери. Тридцать три одежки и очки на прямом носу. Сопит в две дырочки и чешет ступней голень. Во сне все выглядят невинно и мило, не ведись, Колин, не ведись. Взъерошенная борода и длинные ресницы, трогательное сопение — это всё ширма для бешеного гансты, который тебе чуть шею не сгрыз. </p><p>Пьяное сонное сознание Тренера не слушалось и умилялось. Сдавшись под натиском тянущего чувства в груди, он перевернулся на бок, чтобы видеть спящего Смита и цепко ухватил его за запястье. А то мало ли какие у гангстера планы. Может с утра решит просто уехать, как выспится, а Тренеру думай, какие еще удивительные фото с идиотскими подписями ему слать. </p><p> </p><p>Утром Рэй никуда не уехал с первыми лучами солнца. Его еще пришлось будить, потому что хороший ортопедический матрас и любимая подушка Тренера, которую вчера ненароком взял себе Рэй, оказывала очень положительное влияние на качество сна мафиози. Разбудил его Тренер, кстати, совершенно случайно, когда крутился в поисках орущего будильника на телефоне и заехал локтем в бок. Рэй смешно сморщился и попытался откатиться подальше от драчливого локтя и укрыться несуществующим одеялом. Дело не выгорело и мужчина решил укрыться Тренером, который уже успел выключить люто орущий будильник. </p><p>Битый жизнью телефон перед глазами вызвал у Рэя пару вопросов о вчерашнем. Они даже не начинались из “какого хуя?” и Тренер оценил вежливость и тактичность мужчины, который сопел ему в грудь и поглаживал поясницу. Хоть он и не спал, но всем своим видом отказывался вставать, принимать душ и чинно выяснять все детали вчерашнего бреда за завтраком. Ему явно и так было отлично лежать рядом с Тренером, закрывшись от тонкого лучика солнца, который прорвался из-за штор, телом любовника. Живой ширмой Тренер еще не работал, но был не против. </p><p>Стараясь не краснеть и не путаться в логике собственных весьма сомнительных действий, Тренер рассказал и про вызов от Академии Боя, и про потуги пацанов, показал даже фото конкурента с цыплячьим шампунем в своей галерее. Ну, а потом стоящие рядом два контакта Рэймонд Смит и Ричард Свон и ошибку, которую Тренер решил превратить в шутку, а потом в весьма жирный намек. Ей-богу, терять было уже нечего. </p><p>Рэй слушал всё это прикрыв глаза и улыбаясь себе в бороду, а потом и вовсе ржал Тренеру в живот, завалив того на спину и обняв руками. Очень странные объятия с утра, но Тренеру нравилось. Так можно снова зарыться пальцами в русые волосы и играть с прядями на затылке. </p><p>— Тренер, — чуть отдышавшись и подняв голову, Рэй устроил подбородок на чужом животе и посмотрел на Тренера своими светлыми сонными глазами. Ни грамма осуждения, ни нотки презрения, ни намека на укор. Чистый смех и мягкий довольный взгляд. — Ты — просто чудо. </p><p>Кажется, Тренер покраснел еще больше. </p><p>— Я одного не понимаю, — нахмурился Тренер.</p><p>— М? — Рэй заинтересованно приподнял бровь. Хотя до этого сладко жмурился под ласкающими волосы и кожу головы пальцами. </p><p>— Вчера я скинул фотку тебе и Карапузам. </p><p>— Так, — чуть кивнул Рэй и нагнул голову, подставляя затылок и шею. Тренер прошелся большими пальцами вдоль позвонков. </p><p>— Ты приехал, а Карапузы молчат до сих пор. </p><p>— Может ты и с ними чат перепутал? — предположил Смит и с видимым нежеланием отстранился от пальцев Тренера, поцеловал того в живот и  всё-таки пошел повторно осквернять себя в тренерском душе.</p><p>Тренер полез смотреть, насколько он пьяный дебил и обнаружил, что он максимально пьяный дебил. Потому что и фотки, и бухие напутствия писал в чат жителей его дома. Пара долбоклюев, которые мусорили в подъезде, покаялись с утра пораньше и обещали отмыть всю лестницу и выдраить асфальт у входа. Кажется, вопрос с тем, чтобы в подъезде не мусорили и не ссали, он решил. </p><p>А в чате с Карапузами Мэл все-таки прислал свое фото на челлендж и, оказывается, пацан обладал всеми параметрами, чтобы заткнуть рот и другие части тела жопошникам из Академии боя. Праймтайм обещал прифотошопить на литрушку шампуни пятерых довольных понтовых волчар и какую-то пиздатую философскую цитатку. Благословив бесоебский задиристый движ и проигнорировав подначивания поделиться своими фото с учениками, Тренер вышел из чата, чтобы пожелать своему гостю доброго утра в душе. </p><p>В тесной комнатушке было полно пара, потому что кто-то не был знаком с понятием контрастного душа, и пахло тем самым понтовым ветивером и лавандой, гель с которыми Колину когда-то подарили благодарные ученики, потому что где-то достали целый ящик неликвида лакшери марки. </p><p>— Ты там живой? </p><p>— Хочешь проверить насколько? — низким голосом мурлыкнули из-за шторки. Кажется, кто-то получал настоящий кайф от горячей воды по утрам и был очень не против получить удовольствие другими способами. </p><p>О, Тренер хотел проверить это всё лично, но сначала ему надо было кое-что сделать. В последний раз, он надеялся. </p><p>Отыскав свой телефон и очки, Колин вернулся в ванную, открыв дверь и выпустив лишний пар. Черт, да, после виски это было проще делать в самом-то деле. Сейчас было немного стыдно и румянец уже заливал ему скулы и шею. А еще очень мешал шум воды, которая билась о гладкую (он точно знает) кожу и стекала вниз по голому и весьма привлекательному телу.</p><p>Почти пустая бутылка шампуня нашлась на раковине, настроение у Тренера начало подниматься и оттягивать белье от одной мысли о том, что его ждет совершенно голый, готовый ко многому Рэймонд Смит. Осталось лишь навести фокус и сделать пару фото. </p><p>Тренер никогда не был нарциссом, но объективно оценить себя мог. И свои горящие скулы, легкий румянец на груди, синяки от боев, синяки от слишком сильных поцелуев, следы зубов вокруг соска, отпечатки цепких пальцев и совершенно блядски блестящие глаза. Да, пожалуй, одним разом Тренер не удовольствуется, а это фото отлично сойдет за приглашение на еще один вечер.</p><p>Сохранив фото в отдельную папку с паролем, Тренер бросил телефон на раковину, снял очки и трусы, отдернул штору и пошел проверять, как там его гость. Руками, губами, другими частями тела. </p><p>Тренер был совершенно прав, Рэймонд Смит отлично ощущался натянутым на его член. Еще лучше он ощущался, когда со сладким стоном кончал в объятьях Тренера. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>— Колин, почему у вас в чате снова члены? — растерянный и озадаченный с самого утра Рэймонд Смит был редким и забавным явлением. Уже одетый в “рабочую” одежду, но всё еще не уложенный глиной и гелем для бороды, он собирался поцеловать Тренера и вернуться к чаю, но так и застыл в нелепой позе над столом, где был открыт чат с Карапузами. </p><p>— Прямо вот члены? — Колин удивленно приподнял брови. С утра такой бодрый движ в чате был редкостью. Ну, разве что… — А какой сегодня день? </p><p>Рэй всё-таки решил разогнуться и вернуться к завтраку, который сам приготовил и теперь должен был успеть съесть, пока за ним не приехал Банни. Банни, храни его боже, обычно не особо спешил и давал боссу нормально выспаться, понежиться в душе, приготовить и съесть завтрак. Где-то между этими событиями был еще утренний секс или ленивые сонные поцелуи. Или всё вместе. </p><p>— Четверг, — ткнул в настенный календарь Смит и утянул себе на тарелку полоску бекона. О правильном питании всё ещё велись велись ленивые споры и кулинарные баталии. Тренер пока выигрывал только за счет того, что большую часть времени они проводили у него дома и с его холодильником. </p><p>Четверг на календаре, кстати, многое прояснил. </p><p>— Всё нормально, у них нюдсочетверг каждую неделю. Они тренируются, делают фото попиздатей, но без откровенной пошлости, а в конце года напечатают календарь для всех желающих. Вырученные деньги пойдут на ремонт крыши, — утянув и себе полоску бекона, Тренер был вынужден признать, что сегодняшнее утро Рэй выиграл своим завтраком. С любым мясом мужчина умел обращаться фантастически.  </p><p>— Их крыши? Я им сам на психотерапевта денег дам. </p><p>— Не бурчи, пусть молодежь развлекается. У нас, между прочим, тоже нюдсочетверг, - напомнил Тренер и указал на свой собственный вид в одних трусах. Мерзляком он никогда не был, а сентябрь пока радовал солнечными днями. Рэй уже потихоньку заводил разговор, что у него дома есть камин и теплые полы. А то ведь будет холодно, Тренер будет сам ходить голым по дому, а Рэй укутанный в сто одежек, а так они бы могли… Хитрый английский хрен. </p><p>Допив чай и доев последний тост с толстым слоем джема, Рэй встал из-за стола, чтобы сложить посуду в мойку и поцеловать Тренера, отпечатав на его губы каплю вишневого джема. </p><p>— У меня свободен еще нюдсовечер пятницы и все выходные могут быть тоже в нюдсах. </p><p>— Вот видишь, и тебе молодежные челленджи пришлись по вкусу! — улыбнулся Тренер и подумал, что где-то у него была подборка с парными челленджами. Спортивными и не очень. И очень-очень пошлыми.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ну вот теперь точно конец истории)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>